Fighting
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: A war has occurred and Shade must leave Rein to go join the fight. At base, no one expected the enemy to attack so soon. Shade got shot down and landed in the desert. In the desert, he was losing hope to get home, he meets girl. She saved him and helped him on his journey back home. But something about her is strange. She was different. (Rated T for violence)


**The War**

"Do you have to go?" The maiden spoke sadly. Her long blue hair was tied in a low braid and she wore a plum color headband and wore a Victorian dress. She stared at the man ahead of her with pleading aquamarine eyes.

The man smiled at the beautiful maiden in front of her and nods. "I need to go for our country. We need to win so we can have a better future." He said and goes down on one knee. He takes her hand. "When we win the war and I return, will you marry me?"

She covers her mouth with one of her hands and tears come down. She nods. "Yes! I will marry you Shade! You're the only one for me!" She sobbed.

Shade stands straight and cups her cheek. "Don't cry Rein. Tears doesn't suite a beautiful lady like you." He presses his forehead on hers. "Wait for me?"

"Always. I'll always wait for you!" Rein tippy toes and kisses her lover.

"THE TRAIN WILL BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" Announced the man.

"I must go." Shade said. He squeezes her hand and slowly backs away. "Take care of yourself."

"Be safe."

They depart. Shade boards the train and looks back at Rein. She smiles sadly and waves. Shade waves back and enters the train entirely.

Shade looks for his section and opens the door. He enters and puts his bags under the seat he's on. He looks out the window and sees Rein. She spots him and quickly goes to him. Shade pulls down the window and peeks out. "When I come back I'll make you the happiest woman alive! I'll hold you and spoil you till you get tired of it!" He said.

Rein's smile brightens. "I can't wait!" She said.

 _TOOT TOOT_

The train begins to move. "When we get married, let's go places and travel! After that lets settle and start a family!"

"Yes!" She begins to tear up. "Of course!" She begins to run after Shade.

"I love you Rein! I love you very much!"

"I love you too Shade! I love you twice as more!" She slows down and yells, "YOU BETTER COME BACK! COME BACK WITH A MISSING BODY PART FOR ALL I CARE! JUST COME BACK!"

"I WILL!"

Rein stops and sobs.

-.-.-.-

Shade watched as the station grew smaller and smaller. He sat back and stared out the window.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Asked a man from the other side. "I'm coming in..." He opens the door and spots Shade. "H-Hello... Mind if I join you? They say to go to whatever depart they have left since its so crowded. My other section was too crowded."

Shade motioned his hand across himself. "I don't mind. Feel free to join me." Shade said.

"Thank you!" The man closes the door behind himself and takes a seat across from Shade. "I'm Bright. You?"

"Shade."

"Hopefully we can get along." Bright extends his hand.

"Likewise." Shade shakes his hand. The two sat back and stayed silent for a while.

The door opens again, but this time it was a female. She had short brown hair tied in a small ponytail. "O-Oh. Hello..." She spoke softly.

"Too crowded?" Shade said. The female nods. "Feel free to join."

"Thank you..." She closes the door behind herself and sits next to Bright. "I'm Mirlo."

"Shade."

"Bright."

Mirlo smiles.

Again the door opens. It was another male. His green hair was quite long and tied in a small braid. Before he spoke, Shade said, "Feel free to join. Seems like every other slot is too full."

"Thanks." The man said and smiles nervously. He sits next to Shade. "I'm Auler."

"Shade."

"Bright."

"Mirlo."

They all sit in awkward silence. "So~" Auler spoke up. "So what are your roles going to be in the war? Are you guys going to fight in the front lines or something?"

"I'm going to help the wounded." Mirlo answered shyly.

Auler points at Bright. "You?"

"I'm going to be in the front lines." Bright answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah... I have to admit I'm kinda nervous. They suddenly changed my role in the war. I'm usually the one handling the machine guns and weaponry."

Shade crosses his arms. "Its only natural. This is a huge war we're up against. They need all the soldiers they need." Shade said.

"What are you going to do?"

"They put me with the Air Force. I'm going to fight the enemy in the air."

"That's scary..." Mirlo said.

"Not really. I'm use to flying in the air." Shade dug into his jacket pocket and holds onto his pocket watch.

"Do you think we'll win? I heard the enemy has a mutant soldiers."

That caught all their attention. "Mutant soldiers?" Auler repeated questioningly.

"Yes. They're misshaped and have inhuman strength. A spy caught a glimpse and died when he reported the news... Just thinking about it gives me the chills." Mirlo shudders. "It makes me wonder if we'll win!"

"We will win!" Bright spoke up. "We have to win! Don't you all have love ones waiting? In that case you must keep fighting to see them again! Make them your goal!"

Shade nods in agreement. "Don't let a rumor scare you. Even if it's true, don't make it slow you down! We must fight for our love ones and for the next generation's future!" Shade said.

"Don't worry Mirlo. We'll get through it somehow. Just believe and hold hope in your heart." Auler said and pats Mirlo's knee before retreating to his own seat.

Mirlo smiles weakly. "Right." She clenches her fists. "Don't...you all have loves one at home? Are you fighting the war for their sake?" She asks.

"Of course." Auler puts his hand over his heart. "My little sister is waiting for me back home. I promised to take her out on a picnic when I come back."

Bright nods in understanding. "I have a little sister too. I promised to take her shopping when I come back." Bright said. "I also promised my parents that I'll take over the family business when I come home."

"I have a little brother waiting for me as well!" Mirlo spoke excitedly. "I told him when I get back we'll back together!" She slightly blushes. "I promised my boyfriend we'll go on many dates when I come back! I also promised by best friend Lione that we'll go on a play date with our brothers!"

The three chattered among themselves excitedly. Shade listened intently and smiles softly. "What about you Shade?" Bright asks.

"Me?" Shade said confusingly. "Well, for one, I have a little sister too. I'd promise to bake with her when I returned. And..." Rein comes up to mind. "I swore to my lover that we'll wed when I come back."

"Oh~" Bright playfully kicks Shade on the leg and gives him a teasing grin. "I didn't take you for being a romantic person!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Later on it got late. Auler, Mirlo, and Bright fell asleep. Shade gazed out at the window. He dug into his pocket and takes out a pocket watch. He presses the button and it opened. A picture of Rein was was the first thing he saw. He traced her face with his finger.

"Missing your lover?" Bright whispered. Shade looked up and saw Bright wide awake.

Shade smirks. "Yeah. I miss her terribly." He whispered back.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see her when the war's over." Shade doesn't respond. "Shade?"

"Bright...can I ask you a favor?" Bright silently waits. "Being in the air force is dangerous and lots of soldiers die in the air. I honestly don't think I'll make it this time. So if I don't make it, can you take care of Rein?"

"Rein?"

Shade passes Bright the pocket watch and sits back. Bright studies the picture of Rein. "You seem trustworthy and I get the feeling you'll make it. If I don't make it can you search for her and tell her I'm sorry?"

"But...you swore you'll marry!"

Shade looks down at his knees. "I beg of you. Rein is the woman of my life, but she needs someone to watch over her! Can you do me this favor?"

Bright bites his bottom lip. "Yeah...of course." He frowns. "Just fight for your life so I won't be the one to take care of her." He holds out the pocket watch.

"Heh." Shade smiles thankfully at Bright. "Sure." He takes the pocket watch.

The train made it to its location in the morning. They all woke up and stretched.

Outside the train people were beginning to depart ways. The four stood in a circle.

"This is it." Mirlo said sadly. "I was nice knowing you guys."

Auler wraps his arm around Mirlo's shoulder. "Don't say it like this is the last time we'll see each other! We'll all see each other again!" Auler said.

"That's right!" Bright agreed. "When we see each other again, let's all go drink together! We'll be war buddies!"

"Did you just come up with that?" Shade asks.

"Maybe."

They all laugh.

"Before we depart, lets introduce ourselves again." Auler clears his throat. "My full name is Auler Kaze!"

"Mirlo Mizu!"

"Bright Daiyamondo!"

"My name is Shade Tsuki."

"AIR FORCE SQUAD! OVER HERE!" Yelled the man with the mic. Some people began heading that way.

"I have to go now." Shade said. He turns to Bright. "I'm counting on you..."

"Yeah. Just don't plan on dying." Bright said.

Shade smirks and walks away from the circle. He waves back at them before entering a vehicle.

-.-.-.-.-

The ride was nerve wrecking. There was a lot of praying and nervous people. Shade manage to keep calm.

"Alright soldiers! Here's what's going to happen!" Said the captain. "We aren't going straight to war, but we will have to go in by tomorrow! We'll go tomorrow at night time!"

"So we're basically going straight to our deaths?" Questioned one of the men.

"Welcome to the Air Force. This is what you signed up for."

Shade rests his elbows on his knees. 'Yup...this is what we signed up for...' He thought.

* * *

Everything was happening too quickly. They trained after leaving their belongings in their assigned rooms. It was exhausting. At some point Shade knew how desperate they were. The enemy must be strong because of all the extra training. No one slept till 2 in the morning.

Everyone were tired to the core and didn't bother shower. No one complained about the smell and slept through it. Before Shade fell asleep, he looked at the picture of Rein before falling asleep.

What felt like 1 minute was actually an hour because the alarms went off. A guy fell out of his bed by the sudden noise and others sat straight up. Their first instinct was to get changed. Shade helped the man up and the two quickly changed into uniform.

Outside was a disaster. Fire was bursting everywhere and the smell of gunpowder was everywhere.

"GET TO THE PLANES! THE ENEMY IS ABOVE!" Yelled the commander.

Immediately they all responded. The ran to the planes. A missile landed on one of the planes and hit a couple soldiers. Making them on fire. It scared them. Of course this was scary. No...it was frightening.

Shade manage to get to a plane and climbed up. He climbed into the seat and started the plane. Another plane exploded and made him rush it. The plane finally began and Shade let it rude till it got faster. He pulled up and it lifted the plane slowly.

"GET! UP!" He yelled frustrated.

The plane lifted in the air and Shade began to shoot at the enemy planes. They shot back, but Shade blocks them. A certain plane kept getting his way so he followed it. He kept firing at it, but it blocked. Soon it went up into the clouds and Shade followed.

It was getting colder and he knew his plane wouldn't last any longer in the air.

Finally...

His plane was hit. He twirled around and saw the plane.

As he was going down, his eyes widened in shock at the flyer. He couldn't tell if it was a woman or man because this... _thing_...didn't look human. Its teeth were misshapen and its shoulders weren't even equal or the same size. Its right was high and thicker while the left was small and low. Its nose was small and twisted and its eyes were pitch black.

The plane began to fall.

No matter what Shade couldn't control the handle. He couldn't properly see, but knew it was getting closer to the ground. Shade quickly buckled himself and squeezed his eyes tightly.

 _CRASH_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest here. I know nothing about how the army works, but I figured this would be interesting to write. This story takes back at the Victorian Age which were the years 1873-1901.**

 **Planes weren't invented till 1903, but it was required so I had to change things a bit.**

 **Like I always do .**

 **I'm not usually the person who'd throw history in your face because not everyone pays attention, but I pay attention in history most of the time! Just don't really turn in my work.**

 **Whoops~**

 **Anyway if you knew this already and want to correct me on something, feel free to educate others on the topic. Hopefully some people learned a little something in this story.**

 **Also this isn't going to be a historical story. I'm just adding historical things and adding facts because its required for my story.**

 **If you know anything else about the Victorian Age, you can pm me or leave it in the reviews. I love learning new history so educate me :D**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow me!**


End file.
